Llega Eggman No4
by Phanie Campos
Summary: Ahora que nuestros heroes se an puesto la nueva meta de encontrar aliados y esmeraldas en un mundo desconosido, un viejo y gordo problema se ah presentado cuando menos lo esperaban para arruinar su viaje


No 4

Llega Eggman

Era una bonita mañana en el mundo de Sonic, la mañana siguiente al día, en que los muchachos se fueron al otro mundo para recuperar las esmeraldas chaos.

Las chicas estaban en la casa de Cream tomando té

Amy: Desearía, haber ido con Sonic y los otros

Cream: Yo también, ¿que creen que estén haciendo?

Cosmo: Seguro buscando las esmeraldas, solo espero que estén bien

Tikal: Estoy segura de que lo están, no podré regresar con chaos hasta saber que las esmeraldas están seguras

Cream: Se siente extraño tener a Chaos en mi casa después de la batalla que tuvimos con él en el mundo de Chris

Amy: Es verdad, hace unos días pensé que algo como esto jamás pasaría

Tikal: Podemos irnos si les incomodamos

Cosmo: No lo hagas

Cream: Si, nos alegra tenerte aquí

Vanilla: Tú y Chaos pueden quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que quieran

Tikal: Se los agradecemos mucho

Amy: "Oh no"

Cream: ¿Que pasa?

Amy: Se me ocurrió, ¿que tal si Sonic conoce a otra chica allí y se enamora de ella?

Cream: La verdad dudo que eso pase

Cosmo: Si tienes razón

Amy: Sonic esta en otra dimensión…desearía saber que hace allí

¡"SONIC, NO ES JUSTO QUE ESTE AQUÍ ESPERANDOTE"!

Mientras tanto, en el otro mundo, Sonic y los demás habían aterrizado en Southern Island, la isla donde vive Blaze

Phanie: Aquí es donde encontraremos a Blaze, si seguimos al norte encontraremos un poblado llamado pueblo de los molinos, allí nos dirán donde esta ella

Tails: No habríamos podido llegar sin ti Phanie

Phanie: Gracias Tails

Sonic: Debemos ocultar el Tornado X he ir al pueblo

Tails activo un camuflaje especial que izo al Tornado X invisible y con su comunicador captaría la señal de este para no perderlo, luego empezaron a caminar, en el camino habían muchas flores hermosas

Knuckles: Cuantas flores

Shadow: mmm…

Sonic: A Cream y Cheese les encantaría verlas

Phanie: ¿Cream y Cheese?

Tails: Son dos de nuestros amigos en nuestro mundo

Phanie: Háblenme de sus amigos

Knuckles: Cream es una conejita y Cheese es un chao

Sonic: Les encanta cortar flores y aunque son muy pequeños, son muy valientes y saben defenderse solos

Tails: Cream también puede volar usando sus orejas

Phanie: Valla, ¿que otros amigos tienen?

Knuckles: Bien supongo que sigue Amy

Tails: Amy es una erizo igual que tu Phanie, de hecho me la recuerdas un poco

Phanie: ¿En que te la recuerdo?

Knuckles: En que ambas están ena…

Pero antes de que Knuckles terminara de hablar, Tails le tapo la boca con la mano y lo silencio

Tails: (susurrando) Knuckles, no creo que Phanie deba saber ese detalle aun. No se sabe como podría reaccionar

Knuckles: (susurrando) Creo que tienes razon

Phanie: ¿De qué están hablando los dos?

Knuckles: No es nada

Tails: Si, cosas aburridas

Phanie: No pueden mentirme, yo puedo percibir sus sentimientos recuerdan, ¿que es lo que no debo saber de Amy?

Tails: Bien… es complicado…

Sonic (nervioso): Es cierto, ¿porque no mejor en otra ocasión?

Phanie: No, díganmelo ahora

Sonic: Es que yo….

Shadow: Amy esta enamorada de Sonic

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles: ¡"Shadow"!

Phanie: "QUE" ¡¿Sonic porqué no me lo dijiste antes?

Sonic: No…pensé que fuera importante

Phanie: ¡Que no es importante! Después de todo lo que pasamos, de que te dijera lo que siento por ti no pudiste decirme que tienes una novia en tu mundo, como te atreves a jugar con mis sentimientos de esa forma, eres un desconsiderado

Phanie comienza a cortar todas las plantas y los árboles del lugar muy enojada

Tails: Phanie, Amy no es su novia

(se detiene de pronto) Phanie: ¿No lo es?

Tails: No, ella esta loca por Sonic pero el no siente lo mismo, tu y ella están en la misma situación, en el mismo barco

Phanie: oh…lamento haberme alterado de esa forma ^^U

Sonic: Descuida, estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas

Phanie: Mejor olvidemos todo esto si? _-/De ahora en adelante esa tal Amy y yo seremos rivales/-_

Knuckles: (con tono sarcástico) claro, como digas

Shadow: ¿Podemos olvidar esto e ir a buscar las esmeraldas chaos?

Todos: Sí

De repente escucharon gritos y sonidos metálicos que provenían de la misma dirección del pueblo

Knuckles: ¿Que fue eso?

Phanie: Viene del poblado

Sonic: Deben estar bajo ataque, vamos hay que ayudarlos

Se dirigieron al pueblo donde vieron que un gran robot estaba atacando con rayos láser las casas y a los habitantes. Estaba apunto de atacar a una mujer y su hijo pero Sonic logró salvarlos quitándolos del medio y Shadow aprovecho para atacar y tumbar al robot pero este se levanto denuevo.

Knuckles quiso golpearlo pero salieron unos tentáculos de la espalda de este capturándolo

Tails: "Oh no Knuckles"

Phanie: Descuida yo lo bajaré

Phanie saca su espada y corta los tentáculos bajando a Knuckles, el robot les apuntó con su pistola láser hasta que un grupo de grandes rocas empezó a golpearlo y justo después alguien lo derribo por detrás

Sonic: ¿Que fue eso?

Cuando miraron detrás del robot vieron a una gata morada con una extraña ropa, un erizo plateado con curiosas púas en la frente y a una pequeña y linda mapache vestida de verde

Phanie: Blaze

Tails: ¿Ella es Blaze?

Blaze: ¿Quienes son ustedes?

Tails: Somos amigos, vinimos a hablar contigo

Silver: Tendrán que esperar porque este robot aun no esta fuera de combate

El robot se levantó, estaba dañado pero seguía funcionando y empezó a dispararles

Sonic: Descuiden yo me encargaré

Tails: Sonic, toma la esmeralda

Tails le arrojo la esmeralda chaos a Sonic, él la atrapa listo para luchar, fue directo al robot y con un fuerte y audaz impacto, lo atravesó y lo destruyo

Phanie: "Bien Sonic"

La gente empezó a aplaudir y gritar, Sonic sonreía y saludaba amistosamente. Marina, la pequeña mapache con un aspecto semejante a Cream, se acerco muy impresionada

Marina: Wow, eres muy fuerte, ¿como te llamas?

Sonic: Me llamo Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog y ellos son mis amigos

Marina: (emocionada) Tienes que decirme como hiciste eso Sonic, ¿como usas esa gema que tienes?

Sonic: Bueno, es complicado

Silver y Blaze estaban mirando a Sonic muy pensativos

Blaze: ¿Quien es ese erizo? 

Silver: No lo se pero tiene habilidades como nosotros y eso no es muy común aquí

Sonic voltea a verlos y se acerca junto con los demás

Sonic: ¿Eres Blaze?

Blaze: ¿Quien quiere saberlo?

Sonic: Soy Sonic

Marina: Es Sonic the Hedgehog

Phanie: Mi nombre es Phanie

Knuckles: Yo soy Knuckles

Tails: Me llamo Tails

Shadow: Shadow, debemos hablar con ustedes

Silver: ¿Acerca de que?

Sonic: Las esmeraldas Sol

Blaze: Las esmeraldas Sol no son asunto de civiles, si tienen información de ellas la aceptaremos pero luego tendrán que regresar a sus casas

Knuckles: No somos simples civiles

Sonic: Tenemos una misión al igual que ustedes

Tails: Una relacionada con las esmeraldas Sol

Blaze: Imposible, solo mi familia tiene derecho a usar las esmeraldas Sol

Sonic: Por favor, danos la oportunidad de explicarte todo

Silver: Estamos ocupados ahora…

Marina: Oigan, no hay que ponerse tan serios, vamos a mi casa, allí hablaremos con calma y con una taza de té

Tails: ¿Porqué no?, gracias

Mientras tanto, en la base de Darcanor, Dargar se dio cuenta de que uno de sus robots dejó de emitir su señal

Dargar: ¿Ahora que pasa?…

Dargar se puso a investigar las últimas transmisiones que pasó el robot a la computadora y encontró las imágenes de Sonic destruyéndolo

Dargar: Que sorpresa

Dargar descargó el archivo y se lo llevó a Darcanor y los demás comandantes para que lo vieran

Darcanor: Denuevo ese erizo azul

Blair: Es lindo

Trino: Es un aficionado señor, déjeme ir y yo me encargo de él

Blair: ¿Un bufón como tú?, no me hagas reír, yo soy la indicada para esta misión, será muy sencilla

Dargar: No hay que subestimar al erizo, él tiene una esmeralda chaos y habilidades semejantes a las de nuestros enemigos

Brandom: Dargar tiene razón, creo que lo mejor sería que nos encarguemos del erizo antes de que sea una molestia mayor

Darcanor: No se hace nada hasta que yo lo ordene pero tienes razón Brandom por eso quiero que vallas a la aldea y robes la esmeralda chaos del erizo y de paso elimínalo

Brandom: Si mi señor

Trino: ¿Porque el siempre se lleva toda la diversión?

Blair: No debemos ir en contra de nuestro amo, Trino

Dargar: En esa aldea hay una esmeralda Sol, ya que nuestro robot ya no puede traérnosla debes robarla junto con la esmeralda chaos Brandom

Brandom: Lo tendré presente

Brandom sale de la base y se dirige rápidamente a la aldea en una de sus naves. Mientras, en la casa de Marina, Sonic y los demás estaban tomando té y conversando salvo Phanie quien no toma té así que tomaba chocolate

Tails le contó a Blaze, Silver y Marina su situación y porque necesitaban ayuda

Silver: ¿Otra dimensión? ¿Como sabemos que no están mintiendo?

Tails: Quizás esto ayude

Tails les enseña la esmeralda chaos y también las coordenadas de su origen que traía en su comunicador brazalete

Marina: Wow, miren es como una esmeralda sol

Blaze: Es autentica, puedo sentir su gran poder

Sonic: Estas esmeraldas provienen de nuestro mundo

Silver: Bien su historia es cierta pero ¿porque quieren nuestra ayuda?

Phanie: Si trabajamos todos juntos podremos recuperar las esmeraldas chaos y detener a Darcanor de una vez por todas, uniendo nuestras fuerzas lo lograremos

Knuckles: Y con el poder de sus esmeraldas sol será censillo

Marina: Hay un problema con eso

Sonic: ¿Cual es?

Blaze: No tenemos ninguna esmeralda sol con nosotros

Shadow: ¿Porqué razón?

Silver: Los cuatro comandantes de Darcanor, los más fuertes de su ejército de dangeros, nos emboscaron todos al mismo tiempo, querían robarnos las esmeraldas

Blaze: Luchamos pero no pudimos con ellos, así que no tuve mas opción que dispersarlas por el mundo para retrazar su cometido

Sonic: (recostándose en el sofá) Eso me suena familiar

Phanie: Esas debieron ser las luces de colores que vi dispersarse a lo lejos cuando salí de la isla

Silver: Vinimos a este pueblo porque creemos que hay una esmeralda Sol aquí, la estábamos buscando hasta que ese robot atacó

Knuckles: Entonces no tenemos esmeraldas chaos y tampoco esmeraldas sol

Sonic:(levantándose) No tiene porque ser así

Tails: ¿A que te refieres Sonic?

Sonic: Podemos vencer a Darcanor si encontramos las 13 esmeraldas faltantes y combinamos sus poderes

Tails: Con las 14 esmeraldas juntas venceríamos a cualquiera

Silver: ¿Porque uniríamos fuerzas con ustedes?

Shadow: Porque no tienen otra elección

Phanie: Lo que Shadow intenta decir es que es lo mas conveniente, no se ofendan pero si no pudieron vencer a los ayudantes de Darcanor ¿como lo van a enfrentar a él?

Marina: Estoy deacuerdo con ellos, esta podría ser una oportunidad única, además son buenos chicos

Blaze: No estoy segura

De pronto sintieron un terremoto, como si algo enorme hubiese chocado contra el suelo

Marina: ¿Que fue eso?

Sonic: No lo se pero lo averiguaremos

Salieron de la casa y vieron humo salir de la misma dirección del pueblo

Phanie: Están bajo ataque

Blaze: Deprisa vamos

Silver: Ustedes quédense aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos

Tails: No podemos, vamos a ayudarlos

Knuckles: Cierto, no abandonaremos a esa gente

Phanie: Sonic y Shadow ya se adelantaron

Sonic y Shadow se habían ido corriendo al pueblo dejando una nube de polvo detrás

Marina: Oigan esperen, no se vallan sin nosotros

Blaze: "Marina"

Phanie: Vamos, deprisa

Se van corriendo al pueblo, Sonic y Shadow llegan y ven algo increíble, el Dr. Eggman estaba atacando a los habitantes con un robot muy grande, con forma de dragón, que estaba quemando los árboles y las casas

Dr. Eggman: Decoe, revisa el detector de esmeraldas

Decoe: Sus suposiciones eran correctas doctor, hay una esmeralda en este lugar

Bocoe: Pero el detector reacciona de una manera extraña, parece que hay otra gema poderosa aquí

Bokún: Vamos a llevarnos todo

Tails, Knuckles y los demás habían llegado y se sorprendieron al ver al Dr. Eggman allí

Phanie: ¿Quien es ese payaso?

Knuckles: El Dr. Eggman ¿Cómo llego ese sujeto aquí?

Sonic: Debe habernos espiado mientras estábamos en nuestro mundo

Decoe: Doctor mire, es Sonic

Dr. Eggman: Valla pero si es mi viejo amigo Sonic, que coincidencia encontrarte aquí

Knuckles: Desafortunada coincidencia

Tails: ¿Qué haces aquí y como llegaste?

Dr. Eggman: Me sorprende que no lo descifres Tails, use una de mis cámaras espías con ustedes y así pude enterarme de sus planes dándome la oportunidad de construir una maquina tele portal y transportarme aquí justo después de ustedes

Decoe: Mire doctor, Shadow está con ellos también

Dr. Eggman: Así que Shadow, decidiste cambiarte de bando al final

Shadow: ha…

Dr. Eggman: ¿No abras olvidado tu lealtad hacia mí o si?, sabes que fui yo quien te liberó y con quien estuviste todo este tiempo cooperando junto con Rouge

Shadow da un paso al frente pero Phanie toma su brazo y no lo deja ir

Phanie: Espera Shadow, ¿no estarás pensando en ir con ese lunático verdad? 

Shadow: Déjame

Phanie: Pero Shadow, no ves el daño que le esta haciendo a este pueblo, todas las casas y los árboles, los esta destruyendo y esta lastimando a la gente que vive aquí. No puedes ir con alguien como él

Shadow se queda intrigado ante la mirada de Phanie, se acordó de aquellos momentos que había pasado con Molly y su lucha contra los metarex y de cómo ella luchaba por lo que creia

Sonic: Shadow, escucha a Phanie, ella tiene razón

Shadow piensa por un momento, luego se suelta de Phanie y se dirige hacia el doctor

Phanie: "Shadow espera"

Dr. Eggman: Sabía que no me decepcionarías Shadow

Pero Shadow se dirigió hacia el cañón lanza llamas del robot y lo destruyó

Bokún: ¡Eso no puede ser!

Tails: Bien Shadow

Sonic: Creo que tus palabras si funcionaron Phanie

Phanie: Si

Dr. Eggman: ¡Traidor! Todos pagarán por esto

Blaze: Ataquemos

El doctor lanza rayos a los chicos pero Silver usa su telequinesis y levanta muchas rocas puntiagudas y las dirige directo al robot causándole mucho daño

Knuckles: Así que de ahí provenían las rocas de hace rato, bueno ahora es mi turno

Knuckles destruye los pies del robot haciendo que caiga

Bocoe: Creo que vamos a perder otra vez

Dr. Eggman: Todavía no me doy por vencido

El doctor dispara misiles hacia ellos pero Sonic logra destruirlos y a uno le da una patada para que cambie su rumbo y se dirija a Eggman, el misil impacta contra su panel de control haciendo que la maquina se salga de control

Decoe: Doctor, el robot va a explotar

Dr. Eggman: Llegó la hora de retirarse, esto aun no termina Sonic

El doctor se fue del lugar dejando al robot que estaba apunto de hacer explosión

Tails: Sonic, debemos hacer algo ahora

Sonic: Ustedes protejan a los aldeanos. Blaze necesito tu ayuda, dame tu mano

Blaze: ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Sonic: Confía en mi

Blaze duda por un momento pero le da la mano a Sonic, los dos saltan hasta estar arriba del robot

Sonic: ¿Lista?

Blaze: ¿Para que?

Sonic: Solo sujétate fuerte

Sonic y Blaze comienzan a girar, como lo hacen a veces Sonic y Knuckles, logran atravesar el robot y lo destruyen.

Silver uso sus poderes creo un pequeño escudo y ayudo a Tails y los demás a proteger a los habitantes para que no fueran lastimados por los escombros

Sonic y Blaze aterrizaron ilesos

Blaze: Debo admitir que tu estilo no esta nada mal Sonic

Sonic: Y tu eres muy buena en esto Blaze (guiña el ojo y levanta el pulgar, Blaze sonríe)

Después de eso, ya se estaba metiendo el sol. Los habitantes del pueblo se reunieron frente a Sonic y los demás y una señora mayor se acercó a él con una esmeralda sol en sus manos

Señora: Como agradecimiento por lo que han hecho por nosotros queremos darles esta esmeralda que encontramos

Marina: Una esmeralda sol

Knuckles: Se parece mucho a una esmeralda chaos

Tails: Pero tiene diferente forma

Silver: Entonces teníamos razón, había una esmeralda aquí

Sonic se acerca para tomar la esmeralda pero en el instante en que la toca siente una energía muy extraña y se sorprende

Phanie: ¿Estas bien Sonic?

Sonic: Si…no cabe duda de que es tan poderosa como una esmeralda chaos pero también es muy diferente

Marina: Nos faltan 12, aun tenemos mucho por hacer

Sonic: Blaze, se que no te hemos dado razones suficientes para confiar en nosotros, pero pienso que si nos aliamos podremos ganar esta batalla con las esmeraldas de nuestro lado

Tails: Yo construiré un detector para hallarlas

Phanie: Juntos venceremos a Darcanor

Sonic: ¿Que dicen, compañeros?

Sonic extiende su mano a Blaze, ella lo mira por un momento y luego mira a Silver y a Marina (esta decía si con sus gestos) finalmente estrecha la mano de Sonic y sonríe

Blaze: Podemos intentarlo Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic: Solo dime Sonic

Los habitantes del pueblo aplaudieron y todos estaban felices, pero no sabían que Brandom los estaba espiando escondido, luego le informo a Darcanor lo que había pasado

Brandom: Señor, el erizo y sus camaradas tienen la esmeralda sol y la esmeralda chaos, un extraño sujeto con bigote intervino justo antes de que yo atacara

Darcanor: Brandom, sabes que no acepto fracasos

Brandom: No se preocupe señor, yo le traeré esas esmeraldas

Darcanor: Por tu bien espero que así sea

Brandom: Por cierto señor, ya se cual es el nombre del erizo azul

Darcanor: Dímelo

Brandom: Su nombre es Sonic the Hedgehog

CONTINUARA…


End file.
